


L'éphémère devienne éternité

by Azaleastrum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleastrum/pseuds/Azaleastrum
Summary: 𝐽'𝑎𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒́ 𝑡'𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑖𝑙, 𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢 𝑒𝑡 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑐'𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢 𝑑'𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑟. 𝐽'𝑎𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒́ 𝑡'𝑒́𝑐𝑟𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑒̀𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑛 𝐸𝑚𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑟𝑒. 𝐷𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑟 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑖𝑙 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑒́𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑜𝑡𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑖𝑒𝑙 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑛 𝑓𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢. 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑠 𝑐'𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑡 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑖, 𝑡𝑢 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑠, 𝑗𝑒 𝑛'𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛, 𝑐𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒 𝑛'𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑖, 𝑐𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒 𝑛'𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑠 𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑒𝑛.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)





	L'éphémère devienne éternité

_Damien Saez - J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

𝑨 𝒍𝒂 𝒍𝒖𝒎𝒊𝒆̀𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒆, 𝒋𝒆 𝒕𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒏. 𝑶𝒉 𝑫𝒊𝒆𝒖, 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒖 𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒐𝒊 𝒍𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒖𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒐𝒊 𝒍'𝒖𝒍𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒔.

Frederica était infirmière rattachée au bataillon depuis la chute du mur Maria. Elle exerçait au quartier général, sous les ordres de la perfide Marcia, une vielle peau désagréable et méchante.

Jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée après la tentative de reconquête du mur. Elle se souvenait bien du jour où les soldats étaient rentrés. On aurait dit une armée de morts-vivants, fresque fantomatique d'hommes qui n'en seraient jamais vraiment plus.

Elle avait attendu son père toute la journée, puis toute la nuit et le lendemain encore.

"Il a dû se perdre en chemin" voilà ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement. Mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, son père ne reviendrait pas. Il n'était plus qu'une victime de plus des titans, ces monstres assoiffés de chair et de sang, un chiffre dans les royales statistiques morbides.

Sa mère n'étant que simple couturière, elle avait dû rapidement trouver un travail, pour aider cette pauvre femme qui ne pouvait nourrir ses enfants avec son maigre salaire. Alors elle s'était plongée dans les livres, avait suivi des cours rudimentaires dispensés aux indigents et progressivement, elle avait appris le métier.

A jamais traumatisée par l'état des hommes qui rentraient d'expédition d'exploration, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence : elle soignerait des soldats, se serait sa façon à elle d'aider l'Humanité à vaincre et ainsi, son père, où qu'il soit, serait fier d'elle.

Alors elle s'était engagée et voilà comment, cinq ans plus tard, elle se trouvait là, à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, à attendre le retour des blessés. Ils étaient partis en mission tôt le matin et ne devaient plus tarder à revenir.

Des nouvelles recrues avaient rejoint les rangs des éclaireurs, et un nouveau souffle d'espérance parcourait le monde, celui du garçon-titan, Eren Jäger. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le recevoir à plusieurs reprises, les expériences que lui faisait subir la chef d'escouade Hanji étaient régulièrement éprouvantes pour l'adolescent. Environ une fois par semaine, il débarquait, accompagné d'Hanji, qui se confondaient en excuses, culpabilisant de fragiliser le jeune garçon. Mais d'autres fois, il se faisait traîner et balancer sur un lit sans vergogne par le Caporal-Chef Livaï qui le couvrait de noms d'oiseau.

Ah le Caporal-Chef... Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Frederica. Il était craint par beaucoup de soldats et aussi par les membres du corps médical. Pas par elle. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il effrayait les gens. Certes il était légèrement soupe-au-lait, mais cela se voyait que ce n'était pas un méchant homme. Si elle avait dû choisir un mot pour le définir, elle aurait choisi _maladresse_. Cela lui collait comme un gant.

Son sourire mourut, les cloches indiquant le retour de l'escadron retentirent et Frederica enfila ses gants.

-Marcia ? Ils arrivent !

*** * * * ***

Une hécatombe, voilà ce que c'était. On dénombrait une centaine de morts et presque autant d'éclopés. Elle s'était démenée toute la soirée, accompagnée de Marcia et d'Hanji, elles avaient d'abord trié les blessés par ordre d'urgence. Ensuite, elles avait pansé et recousu un nombre incalculables de plaies, épongé des litres de sang et administré bien plus de doses létales aux cas désespérés qu'elles ne l'auraient souhaité. Lorsque la situation fut stabilisée, Frederica retira ses gants, épuisée, et demanda l'autorisation à Marcia de s'éclipser quelques minutes afin de prendre une douche.

-Très bien mais dépêche toi, mon mari m'attend. Et j'aime pas l'faire attendre, avait maugréer la vieille revêche.

Alors elle avait obtempéré.

Bien que ce moment de détente fut plus court que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle se sentit complètement revigorée. L'adrénaline du rush était encore présente dans ses veines et elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, elle pourrait ainsi écrire à Samuel et Léonard, ses jumeaux de petits frères.

-Tu restes là ce soir, tu surveilles les patients. Moi je rentre.

-Oui Marcia je reste là, comme tous les soirs, lui répondit la jeune femme accompagnée d'un sourire hypocrite.

La vieille ne sembla pas s'en soucier et décampa dans le couloir.

L'infirmerie était disposée toute en longueur. On aurait dit un grand couloir. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un petit bureau, ou Marcia passait le plus clair de son temps pendant que Frederica s'activait. Derrière ce bureau, un paravent masquait un lit et une cabine de douche, qui servait à la personne qui était de garde la nuit. Frederica se dirigea vers le bureau, massant son cou douloureux lorsqu'elle aperçut le Major Erwin, penché au dessus du lit le plus proche du bureau. Sans plus de conviction, elle effectua un rapide salut militaire.

-Bonsoir Major. Tous les rescapés ont été pris en charge. Deux sont entre la vie et la mort, s'ils passent la nuit, ils survivront. Nous avons malheureusement procédé à l'euthanasie pour quatorze de vos soldats, quant aux autres, ils s'en sortiront.

Erwin Smith, le chef du bataillon d'exploration, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'infirmière.

-Merci Frederica pour ce rapport, Marcia a, comme d'habitude, disparu avant de me faire un compte-rendu.

Frederica lui sourit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le monde savait que Marcia n'était qu'une tire-au-flanc.

-Livaï sera votre patient pour les prochaines semaines Frederica, il faudra bien que tu le surveilles, il a ordre de ne pas poser le pied au sol.

Frederica jeta un coup d'œil au Caporal qui avait l'air encore plus mort qu'a l'accoutumée.

-Tch, je présume que pour aller pisser tu viendras me la tenir Erwin ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, amusée par la répartie toujours si élégante de l'officier.

-Je vous laisse, murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Erwin, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Elle s'approcha d'un autre patient qui gémissait de douleur et après évaluation de ses constantes vitales, lui administra une dose d'antalgiques. Elle entendit derrière elle le Major et sa seconde quitter les lieux mais ne se formalisa pas, la surveillance des soldats était bien plus importante.

Au bout d'une heure, elle rejoignit le petit bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et elle put enfin apprécier ce calme. Elle sortit délicatement un livre d'un tiroir et l'ouvrit à une page dont elle avait écorné le bout. A la suite de cela, elle se saisit d'une feuille et commença des annotations, tout en parcourant les lignes du roman.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant peser sur elle un regard, elle leva les yeux qui tombèrent sur l'ardoise du regard du gradé qui l'observait.

-Vous devriez dormir Caporal.

-C'est pas l'heure, bougonna-t-il.

Elle vérifia l'heure à la pendule accrochée au mur.

-Il est presque trois heures du matin, sourit-elle.

-C'est quand même pas l'heure. Et toi tu devrais pas aller te coucher ?

-Ce soir c'est une nuit blanche qui m'attend. Je dois contrôler l'état des blessés.

-Tu es trop gentille avec eux. Ils prennent de mauvaises habitudes ici et quand ils en sortent, ils ressemblent à des gamins capricieux à qui il faut donner la becquée.

Elle sourit malicieusement et haussa un sourcil.

-Je plains la personne qui sera chargée de vous donner la becquée Caporal, dans ce cas.

Il grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et reporta son attention sur une toile d'araignée au plafond. Il grimaça. Frederica reprit son activité mais fut de nouveau interrompue.

-Tu révises ?

-Non, je résume une histoire pour mes petits frères. Il n'y a pas de livres chez nous, alors lorsque j'ai l'occasion d'en avoir un, je leur écrit l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

-Ils sont où tes frères ?

-Dans un camp de réfugiés, à l'Est du mur Rose, avec ma mère.

-Et ton père ?

-Il a disparu lors de la tentative de reconquête du mur Maria.

Là encore, un silence. Le Caporal n'était pas du genre à s'excuser de ce genre de bourde, si les gens avaient un problème avec la mort, eh bien, ce n'était pas son problème. Il fut néanmoins peiné pour elle. Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse et lui plus que quiconque savait ce que c'était que d'être arraché à une figure paternelle.

-Tu devrais leur apporter ces bouquins, plutôt que de leur faire des résumés foireux, à tes frères.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la nurse.

-Ils ne savent pas très bien lire, ils n'ont que sept ans.

-Je vois. Je vais dormir maintenant, la prévint il. Un peu confuse et ne sachant que trop faire de cette information, elle murmura un "bonne nuit Caporal" qui n'obtint pas de réponse.

C'était étrange, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, avaient eu maintes fois l'occasion de discuter ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'il semblait s'intéresser à sa vie. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu tout connaître d'elle. Depuis son arrivée au bataillon, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Tout chez elle respirait ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre : la douceur, la quiétude. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait, il se sentait apaisé, comme flottant parmi les nuages. Il se trouvait franchement con de penser ainsi, comme un poète de pacotilles mais c'était la vérité.

Parfois il franchissait les portes de l'infirmerie prétextant des motifs toujours plus fumeux, juste pour l'apercevoir, simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix chaude et réconfortante. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à lui, Hanji le lui avait assuré. "Certains regards ne trompent pas" lui avait elle déclaré solennellement. Mais que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il dire pour qu'elle comprenne que chaque matin de sa vie, il aurait souhaité s'éveiller dans ses yeux ? Et surtout, quel égoïste il aurait été de donner un espoir à cette femme ? Il avait bien des défauts, il était colérique, têtu, impulsif, hargneux et possédait un sens de l'humour franchement douteux, mais, au delà de cela, il était terriblement altruiste. C'est ce même altruisme qui le condamnait au silence face à ses sentiments et à l'éventuelle réciprocité de ceux de Frederica.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment il s'était fait cette blessure, il lui avait dit la vérité : un titan doué d'intelligence avait kidnappé Eren et sa sombre écervelée de sœur avait voulu lui porter secours, mais cette idiote aurait pu y passer s'il n'était pas intervenu. Frederica lui avait lancé un regard sévère.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez prudent Caporal. Puis son regard s'était empli de tristesse, une tristesse tellement profonde qu'il avait finit par la ressentir lui aussi. Vous volez au secours de tout le monde, mais qui viendra au votre, le jour où vous aurez besoin ?

-Oh Frederica, avait-il simplement soufflé, si faiblement qu'elle crut à une hallucination.

Mais ce fut surtout son geste qui la surprit. Sans même s'en apercevoir, touché en plein cœur par les mots et l'inquiétude visible de la jeune fille, il avait porté la main à son visage et en avait tracé le contour du bout de son index. Il s'était néanmoins rapidement reprit, il avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité et avait détourné les yeux. Mais Frederica n'oublia pas et fut hantée plusieurs jours par le souvenir sensoriel de ce geste tendre.

Une nuit, pendant qu'elle lui changeait ses bandages et alors qu'il se plaignait, une fois de plus, de ne pouvoir quitter ce maudit lit, d'être inutile et de s'emmerder sévère, elle planta, agacée, un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Par pitié, arrêtez de geindre, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, lui avait elle chuchoté.

Cela avait marché, il n'avait plus pipé mot jusqu'au lendemain soir et avait conservé une teinte écarlate un bon moment. Elle lui avait caché son trouble mais une fois seule dans son lit, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Lui en voulait-il ? Une fois remis sur pieds, allait-il la rouer de coups pour son audace ? Elle tenta de se rassurer. Non, pas lui, pas son gentil Caporal. Au fond d'elle elle savait, les femmes sentent ce genre de choses. Alors elle osa songer qu'un "nous" était peut-être possible entre eux ? Que peut-être accepterait-il de lui faire une infime place dans son cœur tourmenté ? Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Après cet événement, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, un jeu entre eux. Ils se frôlaient, enlaçaient discrètement leurs doigts, mais ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Jusqu'au jour où Livaï décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Tous les patients avaient avaient été déchargés et il ne restait plus que lui. Il était assis sur son lit, les jambes étendue devant lui et Frederica résumait un énième bouquin.

-Et si je te dictais ce que tu as écrire ? Tu irais plus vite. Elle sembla considérer la question.

-C'est une bonne idée, avait elle sourit.

𝑨𝒖 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒊𝒍 𝒒𝒖𝒊 𝒔'𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒛 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒔-𝒆𝒏...

Alors, il s'était décalé sur son lit, l'invitant silencieusement à prendre place à côté de lui. Docile, elle avait répondu à cet ordre muet et s'était installée. Les premières minutes furent gênantes, chacun des deux peina à trouver sa place tout en conservant un certain confort mais au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à apprécier leurs chaleurs respectives et à faire fi d'une quelconque pudeur.

Ainsi, un nouveau rituel s'installa. Livaï lisait et Frederica écrivait. Livaï effleurait et Frederica frissonnait. Livaï gémissait tandis que Frederica l'embrassait. Livaï regardait et Frederica rougissait.

Il sentait bien que son impétuosité masculine l'aurait fait fuir alors il ne la brusquait pas, il s'arrêtait lorsqu'il la sentait se tendre, lorsqu'il la devinait embarrassée. Mais un soir, Frederica décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se laisse aller. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

Elle se glissa sous les draps, à ses côtés et lui prit le livre des mains, avant de le reposer doucement sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et rapidement, la tendresse fit place à la fougue.

Ressentant parfaitement l'envie de son compagnon de jeu, elle commença par détacher ses cheveux, qui dégringolèrent en cascade dans son dos, puis elle dégrafa sa blouse médicale, sous le regard médusé du petit Caporal qui n'en menait pas large. Il finit par émerger de ses songes et se décida à aider Frederica dans sa besogne, et la rejoint rapidement dans sa nudité.

Tremblante mais déterminée, elle le fit basculer sur son ventre et, après quelques caresses impudiques et baisers fougueux, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était finalement prête.

... 𝒆𝒕 𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒔'𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒓 𝒍𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕.

Alors, une danse délicieusement douce et délicate débuta entre les deux amants. Il s'appliqua lui faire l'amour lentement, sans la blesser, sans l'effrayer. Après tout, Livaï était, malgré ses défauts, un homme d'une infinie patience et le temps des ébats passionnés arriverait bien un jour, mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir il ne souhaitait que la combler, lui apporter toute la tendresse et la douceur qu'il dissimulait en lui.

Il lui fit goûter à tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout ce qu'il était incapable d'exprimer verbalement, par ces gestes et sa sensualité.

Mais alors que Frederica commençait à s'habituer à sa présence en elle, elle en demanda plus, souhaitant que le vrai Livaï, se mette tout autant à nu qu'elle ne l'était devant lui. Il concéda alors à lui montrer sa vraie nature, tempétueuse, impétueuse mais si profondément altruiste, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent, ensemble, cette satisfaction charnelle tant recherchée.

Après leurs ébats, ils ne s'était pas lâchés, poursuivant leur étreinte jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Ce soir là et bien d'autres encore, ils s'endormirent enlacés et la nuit, bien qu'éphémère, devint leur éternité.

𝑺'𝒊𝒍 𝒕𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒎𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒖𝒔 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒆. 𝑰𝒍 𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒔'𝒆́𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒆, 𝒊𝒍 𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒔'𝒆́𝒕𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒆.


End file.
